Falling apart
by chemMine
Summary: Marriage is suppose to have a partner in life and count on it to have a child but, are you willing to give up the love of your life just because your not ready to be a father?- NILEY. I promise it's better than this summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys. It's me Chemmy. I'm sorry if It's very that good but I still hope you enjoy it.**

**I didn't own Miley Cyrus and Nick Jonas**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

Miley's POV:

My life has been miserable. Yeah, it's right. By the way, I am MILEY STEWART-GERY and I am also a mother. You heard it right, I am a mom of 5 years old TWINS. Their names are Destiny Faith and Paul Dominic Grey.

You know why my life is miserable? Because my husband NICK GREY, was treating me and my son like HELL. As you know his the one of the richest man in USA, his family owns the one of almost biggest company of the world.

Me and my son Paul, are very close, he is like a momma's boy. My daughter Destiny and her father (Nick Grey) are also very close she is the daddy's girl.

For the past five years, he was always home late. Me and my children are close, the daddy's girl makes as a momma's girl because his father is not always around. One time, I'm only the one who came  
>for my or should i say our? Children's family day. The kids always asked where there is father. And I don't know how to answer that.<p>

He also starts hitting us, command us and threat us like crap. I don't get why he always put his madness to us. Especially to my son and I. That's how scared I am if I'm not around. I'm scared to death if what he will do to them. Sometimes, I want to die and just leave but I know I can't. For the sake of my children.

*FLASHBACKS*

HONEYMOON  
>Nick: (put his arm around me) babe, I want to spend our quality time, you know... only for us. Not for children. I mean only for this year. (Looks at her) is it okay?<br>Miley: (smiles at him) sure babe, as long we are together I'm okay with that.  
>Nick: you sure?<br>Miley: (looks into his eyes) positive

*END OF FLASHBACKS*

Miley pov;  
>It brings me a smile when I still remember that. When we still cuddled, love, care for each other. Not that I say we didn't still love and care for each other NOW. Well, yeah. I still love him but, I didn't know if HE STILL loves me. See the difference?<p>

*FLASHBACKS*  
>Months later<br>Miley: (tears in his eyes) *thinking: What if he freaks out?, What if he will leave me?*  
>okay okay Miley! Stop thinking that. (Takes deep breathes)<br>Nick: (came home) babe, are you okay? What's wrong? (Looks at her worried)  
>Miley: (sighs) let's talk (sits on the couch)<br>Nick: okay? (Confused)  
>Miley: Nick (take a deep breath, looks at him and look away) I'm pregnant (whispered, looks down)<br>Nick: (looks at her, shocked) Miley: Nick? (Scared at his reaction)

Nick: (looks at her without emotion) WHAT? I TOLD YOU I DON'T WANT A KID EVEN FOR THIS FUCKING YEAR! I HATE YOU AND I HATE THAT FUCKING CHILD!  
>Miley:(sobs, tears in her eyes) b-bu-but, w-we do-don-don't d-do pro-protec-protection<br>Nick: (stands up) YOU KNOW WHAT? JUST FUCKING SHUT UP! (Slam the door on his way out)

*END OF FLASHBACKS*

* * *

><p>So sorry if it's not to long.<p>

Review or comment, good or bad.

I will accept it.

Have a nice day.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, it's me again…. Not so fast right? LOL! Comment and review everyone. Btw, I don't know how many chapters I still have to go but, I still hope everyone will enjoy this story

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2

It brings me tears when I still remember that. It's 5pm now and I need to do everything that includes household chores and cooking for dinner as I pick up the vacuum cleaner the door bell rings. Okay, I'll get it and before I could say anything my little girl Destiny come over.

"MOMMA!" she said as she hugs me.

I smile a little after the little flashbacks there or should I say breakdown, my children as always can cheer up. My smile got bigger as Paul said "hey mom"

Hours later the children are asleep and here I am again in the counter on OUR, okay I don't call it MINE cause this is literally Nick's house. Well, back on what I'm doing in this counter. I'm just waiting for my husband to arrive home… again.

It's already almost 2am and his not home. Well, I'm really not shocked he usually arrives in late 3:00 in the morning and always drunk. I decided to take sleep since I know he will come home a hour later as I already step on the stairs. I heard the door opened, I turned around. Nick comes into my view, he smells different this time but, I can't figure it out.

XXXXXXXX

Nick: (dizzy) "Hey babe" (smirks) "wants to have fun?"

Miley: I was scared this time but, before I could answer he kissed me roughly.

"n-ni-nic-nick please stop" I beg him between the kiss.

Nick: (slaps her) "don't say anything. I just want you to moan and scream

my name."

Miley: Again this time he kissed me roughly before I could answer, then he push me to the wall "oh" I moaned in…. pain.

Nick: "good girl" (smirks)

XXXXXXXX

Miley's pov:

Then that happens, I let him again… I let him to use my body.

The next day, I wake up early since, it's Saturday which means there's no school for the kids. So I decided to clean the house and do the laundry early.

Today I plan to bond with my kids since their father can't and always can't.

Some time's the kids ask for him and all I can do is change the subject.

CLEAN. Let's start for that word and do that first in our bedroom. I am sure we got the whole room in a MESS. I walk back in our bedroom and I didn't see Nick. Well I expected him in the bathroom because I hear the shower on.

I start to pick some pieces of our clothes. I pick my last stop of our clothes his POLO SHIRT. It really smells the different like a…. girl perfume? Wait… did I just said GIRL PERFUME? WHAT? I check his shirt and see…..

I could not believe this. Nick can't do this far. He isn't cheating, right? It made me nervous, furious, and desperate to know his answer.

Is he cheating on me? Does he still love me? Many question pop out on my head.

Is just some example of my questions. I never realize there are tears that streaming into my face. There are angry tears.

I walk into the shower room, watching him showering NAKED. While my sight little by little going to blur.


	3. Chapter 3

YO! People I'm back

XXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3

Nick pov:

Here I was showering, feeling good for a brand new day which means work, another day with Nicole means FUN. Well, I'm a little tired this morning and I woke up with out clothes which mean night of fun last night. But, I really can't remember.

I put some boxers ready to go out but, I stop dead in my tracks to see Miley in the door frame. "Miles, what's wrong?" I asked concerned. I never see her like this. Well, not in the long time. I see through her eyes the pain, hurt and anger. WAIT… what? Anger? WOW! Miley never got mad.

She's very understanding person.

Miley's pov:

He turned around and looked shocked. Well, who will not? Seeing someone watching you shower, NAKED! It's not like I didn't see him NAKED before. DUH! We have kids well, what do you do to make kids? I'm not dumb as he thought me as I am. Shocker too that he even asked "what's wrong?" Is he really asking that or his just stupid?

"This is what's wrong Nick!" I almost screamed at him, with tears falling more and more in anger, tiredness and desperation. I'm holding his polo shirt in the air now "Where the heck this came from?" I totally lost it by now.

Nick's pov:

My jaw totally dropped of how Miley was acting. I step back a little when she is yelling or should I say… SCREAMING? I was really unaware of what's happening. Then, BANG! She held high the polo shirt I was wearing yesterday, I quickly look it closely and she shoved it in my face.

"WHERE IN THE F*ck this came from?" She repeats the question more furious in her voice this time. My jaw dropped for the second time. OH CRAP! This is so not happening. She can't know about this. I'm terrified, nervous and I look like I've run a marathon, I'm full of sweats.

What's going to happen if she find out? What are we going to do with the kids? How big did I mess up? Would it be still the same? That's just some of many questions popped out in my head.

"Are you even going to answer me?" she asked once again, snapping me from my thought. Her eyes are anger, frustration, tiredness, hurt, desperation and beg for me to answer.

"Is it not from you, Miles?" answering her. It's more like a question than a statement. I am scratching my neck nervously. I really can't remember if she wears one last night.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**HEY, guys! LOL! Please don't be mad at me if I haven't revealed what's on Nick's shirt… but, I want to thank you for the review, you having this as favorite story and I'm your favorite author. THANK YOU sooo much.**

**But, please understand if it's not so good or so short because I'm just a new writer I hope you give some advice though, for me and space. **** Actually it's my second story I write but, my first to go some public writing. **

**I want to finish this story before I lost interest and inspiration. It's also the problem of mine in my first story so I haven't finish it but, If you want I'll read it back and try some get up inspiration. I really want to finish it but, I can't right now… not yet… I hope you enjoy the story… thanks once again **


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Miley's pov:

WHAT? Did he really just say that? "Don't Miles me, Nick" I say calmly and I was shaking my head in disgust. "Did you really think I'm dumb?" I was starting to breathe hardly. "m-mi-miley p-pl-please br-brea- breathe for me a-an-and" he stumbled on his own words but, I quickly cut him off.

**XXXXXXXXXXX **

**(still Miley's pov)**

Miley: "Do you think I'm breathing for you Nick? I was breathing for all this years, only for the sakes of the kids"

Nick: "Mil-miley I can ex-exp" He started again.

Miley: "No Nick!" I screamed again. Trying to stop tears from falling more and

more. "CUT IT OUT NICK! The Nick I knew, knew me so well. I'm

the Miley who NEVER wear red lipstick or any dark lipstick she

ALWAYS wear lip gloss. Well, it seems you're not the Nick I knew and

who I fell in love"

Nick tries opening his mouth but, I continue "DO YOU THINK I CAN'T FIND OUT THAT YOUR CHEATING? HOW LONG CAN YOU KEEP IT IF I STILL DON'T KNOW? YEAH, WHY WOULD I ASK, I ALREADY KNOW RIGHT? PROBABLY IN MY WHOLE LIFE! HAVE YOU EVER PLAN ON TELLING ME? NOT JUST FINDING SOME F*CKING RED LIPSTICK ON YOUR SHIRT."

Tears now falling out from my sore eyes, I'm in disgust, tired and beyond angry. I can't believe he assume that's from me. Does he really forget what happen to him every single drunken night?

"THIS IS IT NICK! THIS IS REALLY IS IT! I COULD NOT DO THIS ANYMORE. I GIVE WHAT YOU WANT. I GIVE MY PRIDE DOWN FOR THIS FAMILY. YOU NOT EVEN THERE FOR YOUR CHILDREN'S SPECIAL DAY, NOT EVEN A SINGLE BONDING FOR THEM. I'M TIRED NICK… I'M F*CKING TIRED OF YOU" I screamed it to his face.

"IS THAT I AM NOT ENOUGH? I'M NOT GOOD MOTHER OR EVEN A WIFE? WAS I CAN'T FULL UP YOUR NEEDS ANYMORE? HUH? IS THAT I AM NOT FRESH, SEXY, BEAUTIFUL, HOT? TELL ME NICK! TELL ME! WHAT'S WRONG? SO I CAN CHANGE OR is that you didn't love me anymore?"

I calmly said the last few words. I look to his face he seemed frustrated but, when I look into his eyes he seemed…. _Hurt_? I look away as fast as I could. I can't look in that eyes right now… _not now…not yet_.

Nick's pov:

"Miles, Miley…. Please calm down" I begged she's screaming, yelling along the way. I tried holding her, pulling her into my arms because I know I cause this and I know she will calm down that way. Just being her in my arms.

But, she starts to jerk my arms away from her. "_Don't touch me, __knowing __someone __is __also __touching __you __like way that __I __do._

**XXXXXXXXX**

So, you guys finally know (**Nick is cheating on Miley and she find out by finding his polo shirt had red lipstick that she NEVER wears) **get it?

LOL! Hope you like the story… And not to mention_ IT WAS IN TENSE_

_THERE HUH?_

Please follow me on twitter: /charmel3

And youtube: .com/user/TheCharmel2

Special thanks to Nileyfreakkk thanks :P

Can't believe that before I'm the one who actually reading your stories. BUT NOW! OH EM GEE! You're the one of my reviewers… THANK YOU! Your youtube stories also are the BEST!

To people consideration. I'm changing their last name into GREY. I listen to the advice of my reviewer. I suppose to update this every 5 days after, but you guys review FAST! So that means if you review earlier and fast. Then, I update also earlier than expected… (I know I'm evil) but, I'm sorry. I've already finish chapter 8.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Miley's pov:

I said in a low voice in almost a whisper but, I'm sure he heard it.

I walk out from the room to the front door in the house. I did even slam the door on my way out. I need fresh air, like somewhere that I can find some peace and silence. It is still early, I'm sure people didn't go out at time like this.

Even, the kids are still not awake. It's not like they can hear shouting. You know? Being wife of a billionaire you sure really has a soundproof room. I decided to drive out than to walk around. I need place far away from…_him._

Since, as I say "people didn't go out at this time" so means not so many cars around the city and no traffic. In that way, I can find something/somewhere nearer or needed. More pool of tears streaming down in my face. I never cried like this before, not since I can remember. Not even our first break up but, yeah! I need to focus on the future about me, kids and… _us._

I keep attended to wipe the tears in the back of my hand. I continue driving.

My vision starts to get blur due to tiredness, stress and tears. I just want cuddle on my bed and sleep. But, I'm not going back now… not yet, after of what just happened. Then, I see a kind of reddish light coming to my way. BANG! _Everything just starts to get black._

Nick's pov:

After time flies by, I feel wet surface running to my face GUESS WHAT? Yeah I know… _tears._ That's what we call it, right? I decided to pick myself up and take shower again knowing no one will watch me again this time.

Knowing Miley she need time, space and find peace for her self. I dress up as fast as I could. I'm not going to work after what just happened. It's not that I need to but, I want to… _to bond with our kids._

I walk down right to the kitchen and start to cook some breakfast. Not for me but, for us… well, hopefully she come home back again… _sooner._ I call my best friend and brother Joe to take over my place in the company for now. I want this day to be memorable for the kids, after all I've never spend time with them for their all life.

Miley thought or even the kids thought that I hate them from the day that they were born… not true. No not ever, I hated my kids. Their the best thing happened to me well, except for Miley. It's just I've never show that. I guess?

Thoughts, memories, and life back in years that I've lost and it keeps running to my head. But, I'm interrupted by the footsteps in the staircase to the kitchen. My face broke into grin as I know who's coming into this way.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Destiny: "DADDY!" My baby princess, jump into my arms in excitement

"Oh, baby girl" I said as I hug her tightly but, not too much. I guess you say it's my best day of my life aside from Miley and Mine wedding.

I still smile remembering that, you know?

Destiny: "you cook breakfast for us?" she asked in shocked, guess she never seen me before cook? Or even a boy cooking. Well, I'm good at it.

I chuckled at her cute face "good morning too sweetheart" I kissed her cheek lightly as she giggled. The giggled that she get from her mom that

I love. She quickly took her high chair since our table is too high for 5 year old kids.

I walk back and forth to the kitchen and table for getting it ready. As long as I put all the food in the table, Destiny squealed loudly. I chuckled.

Then, Paul walk in. "what's going on? Why are you squealing?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes. "Daddy makes an awesome breakfast" Destiny answer her twin brother.

Paul looks at me shock and then he looks down. "Hey, buddy. Good morning"

I smiled at my son as I ruffled his curly hair. What can I say his pretty much like me…_the next Nick_, as people called him as much Destiny look like Miley.

That's just different because he is a Momma's boy and she is a Daddy's girl.

"Good morning, dad" he replied as he looks down. I frowned "what's wrong?" I asked concerned. Then suddenly Destiny asked "Daddy?" I look at her, "yes, sweetie?" "Where's mommy?" she asked again. I swallowed nervously as I scratched my neck "uhm-u-uhm"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Longest chapter I guess?**

Please follow me on twitter: /charmel3

And youtube: .com/user/TheCharmel2

sorry for lost in update... I guess school starts to kick in... maybe in other country it's summer... but here in Philippines it's back to class. We already have summer. The April-May time... please REVIEW.


	6. Chapter 6

**Continue: **_"Good morning, dad" he replied as he looks down. I frowned "what's wrong?" I asked concerned. Then suddenly Destiny asked "Daddy?" I look at her, "yes, sweetie?" "Where's mommy?" she asked again. I swallowed nervously as I scratched my neck "uhm-u-uhm"_

Nick's pov:

I jumped as our home phone rings. I quickly stand up, "I'm getting it" I slightly chuckled and smiled nervously. The kids look at me weirdly. I pick up our phone. "Hello, this is Nick Grey. Can I help you?" I asked, with introduction to myself.

"I am Nurse Jane from General Hospital. I need you to come here immediately. It's about your wife Miley Grey" I am so shocked that I couldn't move. Miley's in the hospital? My Miley? I heard a bang in realization that I drop the phone. I'm too weak to move that I couldn't stop Paul from picking up the phone "she just came from a car accident" I heard the nurse speak to it.

"Mom?" Paul asked as he let tears stream from his face. It killed to see them like this. "What happened?" Destiny asked and cried even though she doesn't know what happened, "What happened to mom?" she asked again. "Go guys, change into something. Meet me in the car" they quickly run up the stairs.

We sat for hours here in this stupid suck up hospital, I really hate this place. It brings memories bad and good ones. Bad cause some love ones of mine died here like my grandfather and mother. Good cause this is where I've meet for the first my angel kids.

I wish that this is just a nightmare of Miley in here, sitting here and watching the kids cry. All I could do is hug, comfort and hold them so they will not… _fall apart. _

It's getting late. We still didn't have news; doctors can't tell us about her situation. I can't leave Miley here also the kids but it's never going to be fine if they stay all night. I call Joe if he can take care of the kids tonight and I also told him about Miley's situation and our situation.

It's not that hard to explain to the kids about her situation. They understand because Demi's also been in that situation and Miley explain to them, I guess they understand that little by little.

By the time Joe and Demi came to that doors, the kids have been sleeping I guess it's because of tiredness. I wrap my arm into Destiny's figure while her head is on Paul's shoulder as he leaned in the wall.

I gave them my keys to the house as they said sorry about it. I just nodded and thanking them for taking the kids tonight. Joe carry Paul as Demi carry Destiny, I kissed both of my kids head.

Both of them have witnessed the ups and downs we had in our relationship. Demi known as Joe's fiancé and Miley's and Mine's best friend. Four of us became instant best friend the day they applied as mine and Joe's assistant. I guess, we have a business relationship also.

Now I'm alone to this room, I still hadn't get some my food eaten that they've bring. I find myself thinking about our first fight as friend, couple and married. They always pick us up and we also pick them up in pieces the best that we can.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Longest chapter I guess?**

Please follow me on twitter: /charmel3

And youtube: .com/user/TheCharmel2


End file.
